And He Was Beautiful
by Tempee08
Summary: "He was the Doctor. A Time Lord. Who could travel through all of time and space. He probably did know me, and could have known me for years." River meets the Doctor for the first time, but does he already know her? Rated M for a reason, early River/Doctor


**Hey there,**

**I wrote this ages ago, and it has sort of sat around since, and I haven't done anything with it. So, I figured I should do something with it. I wrote this before we knew anything about who River was, so don't worry about spoilers, there is nothing of any significance here, other than my huge love for the pairing, my gorgeous ship! ;D**

**It's a bit silly, but I had fun writing it, and it seemed a shame to waste it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, reviews are absolutely fabulous and mean the world to me, not to mention that they make my day!**

**It is rated M, so be warned. So sit back, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Much love and kisses, x**

* * *

I gently toyed with the drink that sat before me at the bar. I casually glanced around the room while adjusting the low cut blue dress I was wearing. My gaze settled on the man I had been assigned to follow.

He was in the late thirties, with a merry face and soft brown eyes. He was in the corner with a few men that were of similar age. The barmaid, whose blue skin contrasted dramatically to the yellow light of the bar, made her way over to the table with a drink.

I had already asked the maid to slip the man, Horace Mortimer, a note and to tell him that it was from me. She smiled kindly and upon handing him the drink, I saw her slip him the little piece of paper.

He read the note and smiled, before scouring the bar. His eyes settled on me, and I let a coy smirk flicker across my face.

Then, behind him, a man caught my eye and began to wave with a delighted expression on his face. He was a slightly odd looking man, with a very young face, and long shaggy black hair that almost fell into his eyes.

He was dressed in a dress shirt, a tweed jacket and an absurd maroon bowtie.

I frowned as he continued to wave at me, coming closer. I shook my head; whoever this guy was or whoever he thought I was, he was about to blow my cover and ruin my plans.

He sat next to me at the bar and smiled widely.

"River Song! How are you? Long time no see." He said cheerfully, a hint of something strange in his voice. Something much like affection.

"Shush!" I hissed. "You're about to give me away. I'm actually busy, so can you just not say my name _quite_ so loudly, thank you!"

He looked shocked and then he smiled and winked. "Oh! Sorry, I'll just, erm...talk to you later..." He floundered around for a moment before moving up a seat and ordering a drink.

I shook my head in astonishment before turning around. To my surprise and dismay, Horace had vacated his seat. I cursed quietly, scanning the crowd to see if he had already left.

To my shock, Horace was in the seat next to me. I jumped.

"Hey sweetheart, can I get you something?" He said warmly, with a smile on his face.

I instantly switched into an act, turning the sex appeal onto full.

"I think you can, if you're up for it." I said coyly, taking a sip from my drink. It wasn't alcohol, and I had warned the barmaid that whatever he ordered me; she had to serve me non alcoholic stuff that looked like the real thing. This was so that I could keep my head clear and my actions ready. I needed to be fully operational to deal with this guy.

He was the head of the Dangerfield Institute, which had claimed the lives of more than three hundred alien and human clients. The client would sign up for an 'archeology' dig and pay 200 credits, and then they would take them underground and they would disappear, never to be seen again.

The aliens that ran Dangerfield disguised themselves as humans, when in fact they resembled something much more like a skeletal hulk of scales, claws and teeth.

My current employer had hired me to slip him something deadly in his drink. By nature, the aliens – called the Amytrious – had a strange interconnecting link. Each member of the pod was connected, so if one was killed, the rest of them would die too.

He smiled and told the barmaid to get me a drink. She handed me what looked like a cocktail, but was really only fruit juices. I sipped it, flirting shamelessly with the man who looked so deceivingly kind.

I kept feeling eyes on me, and I knew the strange man in the bowtie was still watching me. I shivered slightly as the man took my hand but managed to keep myself under control.

Before too long, I had managed to convince him to take me to his home. I knew he was looking for sex; in his human form he truly took on many of the human characteristics, including masculinity and lust.

He told me to wait for a moment while he went to say goodbye to his friends, and suddenly I wasn't so keen on letting him take me home. I carefully pulled his glass nearer to me, and whilst doing so, I managed to discreetly pour a sachet of clear powder into it. It dissolved in an instant, and I pushed it away from me.

He returned and leant in with a wink and a smile. "Shall we go, my lovely?"

I smiled and raised my glass. "I'll just finish this, they're so expensive and it seems a waste to leave it. Do you fancy just finishing this one?"

He smiled and sat down. I raised my glass for a toast. "To the night, young and full of promise." I winked.

He smirked and raised his glass, before putting it to his lips and draining the whole thing.

I heaved a silent sigh of relief.

We rose from our seats, and to my surprise and relief, the man in tweed had disappeared.

As we headed out towards the exit, I gently gripped him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Instantly he shoved his tongue down my throat and I fought the instinct to gag, or worse, to bite.

My well trained sense of taste detected the subtle trace of the poison I had given him, and I knew it wouldn't be too long before it began to kick in. I had to move him out of sight, and quickly.

I let out a giggle and dragged him into the men's bathroom which was empty except for one cubicle. I pushed him into one of the cubicles. I locked the door behind us and when I turned to face him, he was wobbling on his feet, a goofy looking grin on his face. No doubt he just assumed the unsteadiness was caused by the alcohol.

He reached for me and pushed me against the wall, trapping me in a sloppy kiss.

I let him go for a bit, before pushing him back and pinning him against the other wall.

He grinned and watched me for a second before the final stages of the poison kicked in. He doubled over and let out a yelp of pain.

I stepped backwards and turned away as he choked and spluttered. After a few minutes I turned back around and saw him as a fully formed Amytrious, meaning he was well and truly dead.

I clipped a tiny device onto one of the claws and clicked a button on a remote that I had clipped to my wristwatch. In a haze of white light the device teleported the alien creature to a safer place for a dead alien body than in the toilet cubicle of a bar.

As I unlocked the door of the cubicle, I looked up from readjusting my dress and found myself face to face with the man with the bowtie.

I yelped, clutching at my heart with one hand. My other hand instantly fell to my thigh, where I knew my laser gun was safely strapped.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "River, what did you do?"

His voice was serious, reproachable. I assumed then that it was someone sent from an authority.

"Never mind. It isn't important." I said sharply, stepping past him and heading to the door. However before I was a few steps away, the door flew open and Horace Mortimer's friends ran in, all of them pointing guns at our faces.

Quick as a flash I had pulled my gun and shot two of them, the third firing a shot before hiding behind the door.

The Doctor yelled out. "River, come on!"

And to my shock, there was an entranceway in the middle of thin air. The inside of a ship was right there in the bathroom. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside before slamming the door shut.

I looked around, keeping my face a blank mask. I watched the man dance around what looked like a console, pushing buttons and pulling handles and levers.

The machine made a funny whir sound for a while and the ship shook and shuddered before finally becoming still and silent. It was then I realized who he was.

The Time Lord strode over to me with a smirk on his face.

"So, River Song. Been a bad girl then?"

I kept my face blank but inside I was absolutely gob smacked. He was flirting with me!

"Depends on your definition." I said slyly. Two could play at that game.

His face turned serious. He took a few steps closer so that he was standing right in front of me. He slipped a hand around my waist and I gasped slightly.

"But seriously River. You could have been killed back there." He sounded sad, almost scared.

And then, he kissed me. I almost jumped backwards, until he let his tongue trail along my lips in the most irresistible way. The thoughts were racing through my head at a million miles per hour. Finally, I came to a decision.

I allowed him entrance into my mouth, and he kissed me perfectly. I was astounded. What possible interest could a Time Lord have in me? Let alone the mysterious and amazing Doctor?

He slipped his hand along my back, tenderly caressing my spine. He let his other hand slide to my hip, where he gently pressed his thumb into my flesh. I felt my knees turn to jelly. This man sure knew how to turn me on. He was touching me in all of the right ways, and my heart began to race. No one had touched me like that in a very long time.

Then, he let his mouth wander, trailing kisses behind my jaw, and under my ear. I tilted my head back to give him full access, and he gently ran his tongue along the bottom of my ear.

Once again, he sent chills down my spine. No one knew that my ear was a huge turn on for me. Only one other person had ever found it, and that was by complete accident.

He must just be one lucky guy then, I thought to myself. He just happens to hit my sensitive spots. I bit back a moan as both of his thumbs pressed hard into my hips. How could he know that I craved pressure?

Then he kissed me full on the lips. I was that attentive to his ministrations and the way his thumbs drew patterns on my hips that I threw all cautions to the wind. I didn't care that I barely knew the Doctor, or that he seemed to know all about me.

He slipped a hand under the hem of my dress, letting his warm palm rest on my upper thigh. I shuddered as he gently pulled my dress up, letting him remove it completely.

My hands began to shake as he stood back to look over my body, his eyes like a warm glow passing over every curve and shape of my body. I felt my heart racing and my breath coming fast and shallow.

He stepped forward and took me in his hands once more, his hands resting on my hips as he kissed me gently, tenderly.

I threw all caution to the wind as I reached my trembling fingers to his jacket and helped him slip it off. Then I pushed away his suspenders and let my hands find his bowtie.

I tugged at it, untying it before letting it fall to the floor.

The vague thought as to how silly the bowtie was flickered across my mind but was quickly dismissed as he let his hand slip under my thigh before pulling it up to wrap around his waist, the feel of his pants rough against my bare skin.

His thigh pressed against my core and I quivered. I had only ever heard the legends of the miraculous Doctor, and now suddenly I was wrapped in his embrace on the deck of his police box. I fought the desire to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

The laugh died in my chest as I felt his hardness press against my leg and his kisses turned slightly more insistent.

I felt a slight moan slip my lips as he ran his hand under my black lace bra, touching and tweaking my already hard nipple. He let go of my leg, which I kept hitched around his waist and ran his hand up my back. In one movement he had unclipped my bra and he slowly slid the straps off of my shoulders, revealing new skin that he barely hesitated in covering with kisses.

He raised his lips to my neck and kissed me gently before nipping me sharply with his teeth. I gasped as he then ran his tongue over the bite, before repeating the process. I knew he would leave marks but I was beyond caring. His shirt felt wonderfully rough against my bare chest.

I ran my hands down his chest, finding the buttons and undoing them, running my fingernails down his now bare chest. I pushed the shirt off of him and set about unfastening his pants.

Before long I managed to open the zipper. I let them fall to the floor and found him in only a pair of boxers that barely managed to contain his bulge.

I trailed a finger down the front of him, reveling in the shudder that coursed through his body and the vague moan that passed his lips. I was blown away that someone like me could have such an effect on a Time Lord. How did he know me? What did he know?

My curiosity was put on hold when he kissed me and turned me so that I was pressed against the console.

Then, he dropped to his knees in front of me, draping my leg over his shoulder. I felt myself throbbing as his hot breath fanned over the sensitive skin of my thighs. He kissed my inner thighs, nipping gently as his fingers found the edge of my panties.

I closed my eyes in bliss as he pulled them down, removing them and leaving my leg over his shoulder. I knew I should feel more vulnerable, being spread out in front of a complete stranger, in such a defenseless position, but there was something about the way he treated me that made me feel safe. He treated me as though he had known me for years.

Panic overcame me as I realized. He was the Doctor. A Time Lord. Who could travel through all of time and space. He probably did know me, and could have known me for years. Which meant this was all wrong, and it was the first time I'd met him, but not the first time he'd met me. And he didn't know I'd never met him before.

I opened my mouth to speak, to warn him but the words were lost in a moan as he ran his tongue along me, sending the most wonderful sensations through my body. I was instantly hot all over, feeling my entire body respond delightfully to his attentive tongue.

He was so perfect and so talented at what he was doing that I felt my breath quickening by the second, my blood pounding so loud in my ears that I could barely hear my own frantic panting and mewling.

He flicked his tongue in a way that no lover had ever done before and it made my entire body flush with heat. And then he slid a single, long finger inside of me.

I moaned as he flicked it slightly, keeping it inside of me and curling it into me, into that one spot that sent thrills of pure, unadulterated pleasure throughout my entire being. He slipped it out slightly before moving it slowly back in. Yet he always kept the pressure on that spot. That one spot inside of me. He kept his tongue going, making his finger shudder inside me.

I almost screamed. No one knew how to do that except me when I was alone late at night and let my fingers wander. He was doing what I did to myself and that scared me and exhilarated me at the same time.

And just as I always managed, within seconds my world crumbled and I was crying and moaning, coming apart on his tongue and his finger.

After a few seconds and after he had help me ride out my climax, he stood and kissed me softly. I could taste myself on his lips and I couldn't help but feel hot all over again.

I was still panting, yet I somehow managed to get him out of his boxers. I took him in my hand and marveled at the size and thickness of him. I gently caressed him, before sliding to my knees and kissing him gently.

I took him into my mouth and smiled as the Doctor gripped my hair with his hands, a little roughly, which was more than welcome.

I continued my teasing, also running my fingernails gently along his length and on the soft sensitive skin of his thighs.

His hips jerked slightly, forcing him deeper into my mouth. I wrapped a hand around his hip and pulled him closer, taking him as deep as I could. He stifled a moan and his hips jerked again. I hummed slightly, and I knew the vibrations would drive him mad.

He cried out and stepped back, pulling me to my feet and kissing me hard. His eyes were dark and heavy with lust.

He grabbed my thigh and wrapped it around his waist, his hardness pressing into my thigh, still moist from my attentions.

I grinned wickedly as I realized how little control he had left. I pulled him closer, my breasts pressing hard against his bare chest. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and let the other wander down, to hold him in my hand.

He groaned and breathed out a single word.

"River."

I had never heard anyone say my name with such tenderness, such longing.

And then, I guided him to me, and in a fluid move, he slid inside me, making us cry out in unison.

As he began a smooth pace, pushing in and driving me wild, I gasped louder and louder each time, each cry growing as I neared the edge once again.

Finally, I could put it off no longer. He slammed inside of me, hitting that spot so sweetly that my head tipped back as my body began to convulse, the pleasure coursing through my trembling body.

I felt him shudder inside of me, his steady rhythm becoming disjointed as he too began to lose control.

When I finally felt him go, and felt him fill me, hot, strong and amazing, I was suddenly filled with images, from his past, of who he was, and who he had been. We were suddenly telepathically connected, and I saw not only who he appeared to be, but the loss and heartache and pain that he had endured. And the bitterness, the loneliness and the anger that he had, he simply pushed away, instead he loved, lived, travelled and took joy in what the universe had to offer.

And as he crumbled against me, as we both rode out our orgasms, I saw his entirety. I saw him at his worst and at his best. I saw him as the dark god that had crushed armies who cursed him to this day and as the wondrous saviour of planets that still sung his name in joy.

I felt the tears flow down my face as he looked up at me and it was then he realized that I had never been with him before. That this was my first time with him, and that until then I had never experienced the telepathic connection that occurs when a Time Lord loses control at the peak of climax. I saw the sorrow and the age in his eyes, I saw the times that had passed and the times that would be.

And he was beautiful.


End file.
